


A Quiet Ceremony

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Boromir Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor





	A Quiet Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhovanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhovanel/gifts).

_One day, our paths will lead us to the White City, and the tower guard will take up the call: the Lords of Gondor have returned._


End file.
